


My Sons

by TiredTM



Series: Letters [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadster, Gaster is Sans and Papyrus's dad, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Gaster, letters to the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTM/pseuds/TiredTM
Summary: Gaster's letter to his sons, from the Void.Read the first two first.





	My Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the headcanon that Gaster is Sans and Pap's dad.

My sons,  
I have watched your struggles, and I have heard your cries. I wished desperately to be by your side, to help you through this endless cycle of resets and death.  
But I could not.  
You’ve both been so brave, and done so well. It’s over now.  
I don’t know why the human hasn’t reset yet, but they likely won’t at this point.  
At least, your pain is over. My boys, you never deserved this. I wish I could have guaranteed the happy ending you both deserve.  
My well-wishes mean nothing, however. Even though the barrier between us is thinner than it was while you were living, I still cannot reach you to offer comfort. Stars know I would if I could.  
My only hope, is that the human doesn’t reset. As awful as that may sound, I fear that a reset after this string of events would break you both.  
Just know that I love you. And I always will.  
Gaster


End file.
